clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Wizard is a terrifying presence on the battlefield. Pair him up with some of his fellows and cast concentrated blasts of destruction on anything, land or sky!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wizard is a magical unit that wears a hooded cloak, a leather belt with golden buckle and grey boots. The color of the cloak ranges from light blue to purple to dark blue, depending on the Wizard's level. **The Wizard is very similar to the Archer in that it uses a ranged attack and can shoot over Walls. It shoots fireballs that do high damage, but it requires support as it has relatively low hitpoints and can easily be killed by defenses. It is most commonly used en masse, similar to Archers. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, Wizards are primarily used behind more defensive troops such as Giants or P.E.K.K.As. **Their ability to attack over Walls make them very useful for attacking from the outside of a Wall, or attacking from a distance without the danger of being caught in a Mortar or Wizard Tower blast. **Wizards are very similar to Archers, but with stronger attacks and more hit points. **Barbarians can be used as a meat shield to support Wizards, but be careful, as Wizards can still be affected by Mortars and Wizard Towers. **Wizards can be very effective at taking out defenses; their very high damage makes turret hit points no match for them. However, to maximize their effectiveness, it is generally considered a good idea to deploy them in decent-sized groups, along with a few P.E.K.K.As or Giants as a good distraction. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Wizards are excellent defensive Troops, as they can attack enemy Troops from behind Walls. As with Archers, if attacking Troops notice a Wizard emerging from the Clan Castle they will turn to attack it, even if they have to destroy a Wall segment to reach it. **As of the 12 March 2013 update, the Wizard's attack now has a splash component. This increases their effectiveness against lower-health Troops such as Goblins, Archers and Barbarians as Clan Castle Troops. ---- *'Trivia' **Wizards are often used by high-level players in place of Archers because of their high damage and relatively high health (when compared to Archers that will be killed in a single hit by most high level defensive buildings). **Level 1-3 wizards shoot fireballs. Level 4-5 wizards shoot lightning. **You can have a maximum of 55 Wizards at one time with the maximum number of fully upgraded Army Camps. 62 if you include the 7 you can fit in a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **On top of the Wizard Tower is also a Wizard, but it has a different way of attacking. It is not necessary to train, or even unlock, a Wizard in the Barracks in order to place the Wizard Tower. **Because you get Wizards in the tutorial, they are the first unit that you deploy but NOT the first unlocked for general use. **Along with the level 5 Wall Breaker, the Wizard is the only unit in the game capable of one-shotting itself. Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air